p2pfandomcom-20200213-history
LimeWire
Limewire is a Gnutella based P2P network. One of the Gnutella pioneers, Limewire has worked hard to make users experience on the struggling Gnutella network as positive as possible. LimeWire is a peer-to-peer file sharing client for the Java Platform, which uses the Gnutella network to locate and transfer files. Released under the GNU General Public License, Limewire is free software. Features Written in the Java programming language, LimeWire runs on any computer with a Java Virtual Machine installed. To facilitate installation for casual users, installation packages are available for Microsoft Windows, Mac OS X, and in the RPM format for Linux. Support for Mac OS 9 and other previous versions was dropped with the release of LimeWire 4.0.10. The Windows version of the LimeWire installer includes a version of Sun Microsystems' Java installer which will download and install version 1.5 of the Java Runtime Environment if it detects the machine does not have a recent version of Java installed. LimeWire uses the SHA-1 and tiger tree hash cryptographic hash functions to ensure that downloaded data is uncompromised. Although researchers have identified possible vulnerabilities in the SHA-1 algorithm, because LimeWire does not rely on SHA-1 alone, these vulnerabilities do not have many adverse implications for LimeWire's verification of downloaded files. If a user has iTunes on their computer, LimeWire can use iTunes to play downloaded music instead of LimeWire's built-in music player. Limewire offers the sharing of its library through DAAP. As such, when LimeWire is running, any files shared will be detectable on the local network by DAAP-enabled devices (eg. Apple's iTunes). Versions Lime Wire LLC, the developer of LimeWire, distributes two versions of the program; a basic version for free, and an enhanced version sold for a fee of US$18.88 (£9.65) which as the developers claim offers faster downloads (which you can also acquire using the normal LimeWire). This is accomplished by facilitating direct connection with up to 4 hosts of an identical searched file at any one time, whereas the free version is limited to a maximum of 2 hosts. Prior to April 2004, the free version of LimeWire was distributed with a bundled program called LimeShop (a variant of TopMoxie), which was considered by computer security experts to be spyware. Among other things, LimeShop monitored online purchases in order to redirect sales commissions to Lime Wire LLC. Uninstallation of LimeWire would not remove LimeShop. With the removal of all bundled software in LimeWire 3.9.4 (released on April 20, 2004), these objections were addressed. Since it is free software/open source, LimeWire spawned several free/open source forks, including LionShare, an experimental software development project at Penn State University, and Acquisition, a Mac OS X–based Gnutella client with a proprietary interface. Researchers at Cornell University developed a reputation management add-in called Credence that allows users to distinguish between "genuine" and "suspect" files before downloading them. An October 12, 2005 report states that some of LimeWire's open source contributors have forked the project and called it FrostWire. LimeWire was the first file sharing program to support firewall-to-firewall file transfers, a feature introduced in version 4.2, which was released in November 2004. LimeWire Pro running on Windows XP with a black skin.The latest version of LimeWire is 4.12.6. The latest beta version is 4.13.0, incorporating a rewrite of Limewire's handling of metadata and including BitTorrent support. Legal issues According to a June 28, 2005, report in The New York Times, Lime Wire LLC was considering ceasing distribution LimeWire due to the outcome of MGM vs. Grokster. On September 25, 2005, it was reported that Lime Wire LLC was working on a version of the program which will refuse to share files that lack valid license information. Neither of these events occurred, and as of January 2007, it is still possible to download LimeWire and share copyrighted files. On August 4, 2006, the Recording Industry Association of America (RIAA) sued LimeWire, alleging that it was profiting from unauthorized downloads. On September 25, 2006 LimeWire countersued the RIAA for antitrust violations. On May 12, 2006, the BBC reported that "Limewire" and "Lime wire" were among search terms likely to return links to malware from an Internet search engine. Trivia A song by parody artist "Weird Al" Yankovic called "Don't Download This Song" mentions LimeWire in addition to other file sharing references. The song was made available for free download on August 21, 2006. "MC Lars" wrote a parody song with the motive to persuade people that uploading/downloading music without permission should be legal. The song was called "Download This Song".